BROKEN SOUL
by Her Broken Wings
Summary: Bella has lost her mother and her father is abusive in his grief.She meets Edward and she falls in love.However she is struggling with her father's anger and pain and she herself is breaking. Can Edward save her from Charlie? From herself?


**Note: so I thought I would write this just to see how many possible reviews I could get (seeing as how everyone is obsessed with Twilight) If you don't like it then oh well I could care less. I'm not too big on Twilight because after a while it gets annoying hearing everyone squealing about it. But you know I really like the first book and I thought I would just write one story about it and see how it goes. Well then here goes nothing.**

Pain is what I feel as I take my seat in class. I try to ignore the throbbing in my arms and aching sensation I hold in my head but it is unbearable. Yet I push myself to pay attention to the teacher as he speaks.

"Mike," says the teacher taking attendance.

"Here," replies Mike.

"Alice?"

"Here," replies a beautiful girl that shines in comparison to everyone else in the room.

"Bella?"

"Here," I reply in a weak voice.

The teacher continues on with the list and I feel my eyelids start to close. I'm weary and tired. But then again I'm also grateful to be here. It is away from home and it is with people that have such easy lives. I'm envious of them and the smiles they wear so easily. Though it is nice to see someone with such a happy grin.

The classes roll by and it is a struggle to stay upright in each desk I sit at. At lunch I sit alone picking at a slice of pizza that has barely been nibbled on. I can't help but cast glances at the table where Jessica, Mike, and the others are sitting at. It is where I used to sit before I became the pitiful child who lost her mother.

They apologized to me saying they were sorry for my loss. But the thing I don't understand is why they would be sorry for _my _loss. They say they are sorry but their words were all empty. I lost my mother and they don't know how to deal with me. It is awkward for both of us. I feel like my world is shattering since her death and they don't know how to help me. Can they really be called friends? I think not.

The thoughts of mom send a pain to my chest. It was just a month ago that she passed away. The roads were slick with ice from the previous snow shower that had frozen overnight. A car had steered off their lane and into my mother. It was a teenager that killed my mom. I don't know who it was. But it was that careless teen that came out with nothing but a few scratches and bruises that killed my mom. Is it wrong to wish that it had been her that lived and not the teen?

My stomach feels tight and fresh tears fill my eyes but don't fall. I take deep breaths of air to calm myself. It was already embarrassing enough to be an outcast but the last thing I want is to show just how weak I am. I keep the bruises that trail up my arms and legs covered with sweaters, long shirts, and jeans. Despite the pain I feel I stay firm in my stride as I walk and set my face into a hard mask. But now I am slumped over the damned slice of cheese pizza and wish to be finished with it all.

I rise from my bench after another fifteen minutes of staring at the food on my tray then I stand up to dump it in the trash. When I reach the trash bin and wave of nausea and vertigo hits me and I am struggling not to past out. Then I feel a cold hand at the small of my back supporting me.

I stare at the most beautiful boy I have ever seen. Edward Cullen. He has tousled bronze hair and snow white skin. His eyes are an endless sea of darkness in their black color. His mouth is set in a firm line and his eyes are hard as they stare at me, through me.

"Are you all right?" He asks in a voice that rings like morning bells. Soft and velvety. I almost lose myself in those eyes that look at me as if I was an open book. But there is something about him that sends chills down my back, makes me what to shrink away.

"I…I'm f-fine," I mumble nervously.

"Are you sure. You look like you are about to keel over at any moment."

"Really I'm fine."

I am all but eager to escape his reach. But there is something about the look in his eyes that hold me in place. And all too soon his eyes take me in with a quick glance and as if hearing his name he turns toward the table he usually sits at and leaves my side with a goodbye.

Why did Edward Cullen just talk to me? I wonder. I was ignored here. I didn't belong. But Edward Cullen and his brothers and sisters were popular here with their dazzling looks and many talents.

"Excuse me," orders Jessica. I am still standing in front of the trash bin having lost myself. A blush creeps up on my face and I manage to mumble out an apology and excuse myself. In a way I am grateful to be away from Jessica and the others. I didn't like the person I was when I was with them. And it was easier not to have to concern myself over what others thought of me.

The bell rang and I slung my bag over my shoulder leaving the cafeteria for my next class, Biology. I take my seat at the lab table next to Eric. He was one of the few who I still spoke to. He and Angela are going out and I am happy for her. When I left the group Jessica wanted Angela to stop speaking with me but it was Angela who stayed by my side.

My table was in the far back of the room. Eric wasn't here today so I would be working on the assignment by myself. I had told Eric that it was fine and I could handle it. Biology was easy, mainly because most of the stuff I had learned when I went to Phoenix Arizona last year. Charlie, mom, and I had chosen to spend a year in the heat instead of the dreary rain that constantly poured down here. And with the death of my last relatives my parents had to take care of all sorts of forms and paperwork. But now we were back and only a few months later I lose a piece of my heart.

"Bella you will be working with Edward today seeing as how his partner didn't show up either."

Instantly my head shoots up and my mouth his open in shock. I recover quickly and slowly carry my stuff over to the table by the window. I am careful so as not to open up any of the cuts that aligned my shoulders.

Edward watches me as I make my way over to him. His eyes a mixture of amusement and concern. I feel my face getting hot and that seems to make him smile. Staggering over to him I take my seat closest to the window.

"Hello again Bella," whispers Edward when the teacher starts explaining the lab for today.

I nod my head towards him and my long brown hair falls forward covering my face. Then the world starts spinning and the throbbing in my head is hurting so much that I fall over on the stool and before I am covered in darkness I feel a set of cold arms saving me from the hard floor.


End file.
